A conventional tool box 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a cover 2 pivotally connected to a base member 3 and a locking plate 21 extending from a side of the cover 2 so as to engage with a protrusion extending from the base member 3 to securely connect the cover 2 to the base member 3. The locking plate 21 protrudes from the tool box so that it tends to be operated or lifted unintentionally and once the tool box is unintentionally opened, the tools, bits and other parts received in the tool box will drop. Furthermore, the user has to open the tool box to check out what tools are received in the tool box because neither the cover 2 nor the base member 3 is transparent.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box which has a locking means connected to the cover and its outside is flush with the outside of the cover.
The tool box of the present invention provides the tool box equipped with the locking means which mitigates and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional tool box.